A combine harvester is provided with many systems that provide a multitude of functionality, including threshing, separating, and cleaning. Within conventional cleaning systems, oscillating sieve assemblies in conjunction with air flow remove chaff and other residue from the threshed grain, which gravitates through the bottom sieve assembly to an oscillating clean grain pan. The clean grain pan, in turn, directs the clean grain to a discharge auger that elevates the grain to an onboard storage bin. A second oscillating pan directs materials other than grain and unthreshed grain over the edge of the bottom sieve assembly to a different discharge outlet for recirculation back through the threshing, separating and cleaning apparatus to extract the previously unthreshed grain.